


All the World is Gone

by concernedlily



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers, The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on anon last year based on set-creeping spoilers, but now everyone knows about Eggsy/Tilde! So I thought I'd claim it. Based on my theory that TGC will end with Eggsy having left Kingsman to be full-time prince consort.

“Evening,” Harry says, sounding crackly and distracted. “How are you? Just a courtesy call, Eggsy, we've asked to use Swedish airspace, nothing to worry about. Lancelot will probably pop in for a cup of tea on her way home.”

Eggsy catches a glance of himself in the mirror. He’s in full suit - still Kingsman, naturally, always, even though he's not one of them anymore. He looks well-fed, spoiled, tired.

“What is it?” he says. 

“Nothing to worry about,” Harry says again, patiently. “You're very curious recently. A little light arms dealing.”

“I'll just be another five minutes, darling!” Tilde calls from her dressing room. Harry's crisp English sounds nice in his ears. 

“I'll do it,” he says. 

***

The wedding night was amazing. The third time he lasted for ages, moving slow in Tilde while she moaned and hung onto him, the massive silk and lace skirts of her wedding dress shoved up and round them both like a white cloud, her face cupped in his hands, kissing and kissing and kissing. 

“I love you, Mrs Unwin,” he murmured when they'd both caught their breath, propped himself up over her and brushed their noses together, then their mouths. 

“I love you, Prince Eggsy of Sweden,” she said back, laughing, and he'd pulled her on top of him and gone in for round four, rumpled wedding dress and all. 

***

He and Harry fucked once. He and Harry fucked, once. The night Harry came home, fast and furious and needy in Harry's rooms at the manor, with the dustsheet still on the bed. 

He said afterwards, awkwardly, “Probably shouldn't have done that, hey.”

Maybe things would have been different. But Harry looked at him, startled, maybe sad - or maybe Eggsy was imagining that - and said, “No, of course.”

“It's not that I ain't -” Eggsy blurted. 

“No, I know,” Harry said. His face cleared; he smiled that kind smile, the one he'd smiled when he first saw Eggsy again, the one that bubbled out of him like he was so fond of Eggsy he didn't know how to think about it. “Welcome home, hmm? It’s okay. You're a good friend, Eggsy.”

They never mentioned it again. But it was there, in the way both of them held on a fraction of a second too long for good manners when they shook hands hello. 

***

“I'm bored,” he said, lying on the bed and watching her brush on mascara. “Come back to bed, babe.”

“Bored?” she said, and smiled at him in the mirror. “You can go to this investiture if you want. That'll show you boring.”

“Swerve it,” he said, only half joking. He ran a hand down his chest and watched her gaze go lidded and intent. 

“Naughty,” she said. He watched as she came to the bed, hitched up her skirt and crawled to him, settled over his hips. “You can do anything, Eggsy. Any charity in the country would love to have the support of the Prince.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said. He'd looked at a few. He had an adviser of his own, now, and a secretary who put things in front of him to sign. He'd said, _maybe - something with kids who've had a hard time -_ and Bjorn had given him a wise nod and given him a load of pamphlets and Eggsy had stared at the photos of kids who had more in common with him than they didn't but still didn't have any kind of life he recognised, here in Sweden, and he'd put the pamphlets carefully on one of the shelves in the living room and they were probably still there. “I will,” he said. “I'll find something.”

***

“Eggsy, you can't speak to the Duke that way,” Tilde says, exasperated. 

“Oi, you knew I was like this when you married me,” he said. She turned her back to him and he unzipped her evening gown, kissed the back of her neck, held her hand and helped her step out of it. 

“I know he's fucking awful,” she said. “But you know, I am going to be Queen.”

“I know, I know,” he said. She was still wearing all the underpinnings, corset and stockings and her hair piled up on top of her head, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. “It were funny though, weren’t it?”

She gave him a strict look, and then when he put his arms round her she collapsed into laughing, wrapping her arms round his neck. “It was funny, yeah.”

***

“I don't _want_ to talk to Eggsy!” Daisy shouted and Eggsy winced at the door slamming with all her six-year-old strength.

“Daisy!” Mum called after her, rolled her eyes at him. “Kids, babe, sorry. She’ll be happy to see you later.”

“Something going on?” Eggsy said, suspiciously. He'd met the bloke his mum was seeing, just low-key, she said, casual, but maybe there was more, and if Daisy didn't like him he wasn't happy. 

“Nah, it's just since she started school,” Michelle said. “It's an adjustment. You was a right nark as well.”

“Oh shit, yeah,” Eggsy said defensively. “I forgot that was last week.”

“I did ask you if you could come,” Mum said, double defensively. “It ain't my fault you had some do on.”

“Those first days of school are always stressful,” Tilde said. She put her hand on Eggsy's knee and he smiled at her, grateful for the diffusion of tension. “We start a bit older in Sweden. They can cope with it a bit more.”

“Oh, right,” Mum said. “Ooh, it's all exciting, isn't it? There were pictures in the paper of Prince George last week in his little uniform. Bit different to Daisy.”

“That'll be ours,” Eggsy said. “Pictures in the paper when they go to school. Bodyguards at the back of the classroom.”

Tilde was looking at him. She said, “Eggsy…”

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. “I'm gonna go and see if Dais’ll let me in.”

***

“Now, don't worry,” Merlin started. Eggsy started to worry. “But Roxy’s laid up in medical wing. She's going to be _fine_.”

“You don't actually need your spleen anyway,” she said, chatty, pushing the grapes he'd brought her away and starting to shove the chocolate truffles in her gob. 

“You need your leg,” he said. “And your ribs.”

“They'll heal,” she said carelessly. “You should have seen me, Eggsy, I was fucking great. Eight lives saved, thank you, all before breakfast, and I jumped out of that plane like a champ. You'd have been proud.”

“Just got to learn to stick the landing,” one of the doctors yelled through the door, one from after Eggsy's time, and Roxy laughed, her face open and happy. 

***

“What?” Harry says, amused. “I told you, Lancelot is on her way.”

“I'm serious,” he says, grips the phone desperately. “Please. Arthur. I want to come home.”


End file.
